


set things to rights

by Anonymous



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: john thinks brian is insufferablebrian can't stand johnwhy are they so attracted to each other?
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	set things to rights

Things have been tense. They are not talking to each other. They are sitting next to each other in the pub not speaking.

The music blaring out of the speakers covers the lack of talking. Acrimonious, Brian thinks, that is the word to describe how things are between them at the moment.

And yet underneath the table John’s hand is creeping slowly up his leg. It had started out on his knee and was now slowing inching up his thigh.

__________ 

John’s fingers explore the inside seam of Brian’s jeans. His thigh is firm and warm beneath the denim. John’s fingers encounter the contrasting cold metal of his zipper. Brian shifts slightly next to him.

Brian is insufferable. Brian has been throwing his weight about. 

John’s fingers start to gently, slowly, tug the zip downwards. Brian swallows.

__________ 

Brian feels as if he is body is betraying him. He is angry with John. He has every right to be angry with John. They are not speaking.

His cock does not seem to have got the message. 

He is unable to prevent himself from gasping as John begins to slide his zipper down. Brian takes a slug of his pint, glancing around to make sure no one is looking their way. He is annoyed to see his hand is trembling slightly. Liquid slops around inside his glass as he sets it back on the sticky table.

__________ 

John’s fingers slide inside Brian’s jeans. He spreads his fingers across Brian’s hardening cock feeling the heat of Brian’s skin through the thin fabric of his underwear. His thumb gently strokes Brian’s cock through the material. Brian is hard. John feels wet warmth where Brian has started to leak pre-come into his underwear.

Brian gulps. John picks up his pint with his other hand and takes a sip. He is not sure why he started this now. He had thought at first that it would annoy Brian. He still thinks it probably is annoying Brian. He had not expected to find it quite so arousing himself. 

__________ 

Roger comes over and flings himself into the seat opposite them. “Are you okay, Bri? You look a bit flushed. It is hot in here.” Roger glances between them. “You two haven’t been fighting have you?”

Brian shakes his head not trusting himself to speak. John has snatched his hand away as if Brian’s cock was red hot. Brian’s cock feels red hot. He tries to surreptitiously fasten his jeans. 

They leave shortly afterwards. Roger and Freddie have been swept off to some other bar or club. John and Brian return to the hotel. They do not speak, sitting as far from each other as possible in the back of the car.

The silence persists until the exit the elevator on their floor. “What was that?” Brian asks sulkily.

John unexpectedly presses him up against the wall and crushes his lips against Brian’s. It is a bruising kiss. Brian makes a muffled noise of protest.

John steps back and looks at him, his eyes sweeping down to the bulge at Brian’s crotch. John smirks. He flings open a door and pulls Brian inside.

__________ 

Brian is confused at first, thinking John has just managed to open a hotel room with no key which is both odd and impressive. Then he realises they are in a storage cupboard. There are boxes of the little long life milk cartons, little packets of biscuits and miniature toiletries that are used to stock the rooms. 

He barely has time to register this before John is pushing him against one of the shelves. Brian hears something fall. The light is dim in here. John is yanking his zipper down again, much faster this time and Brian’s cock springs free. “You’re such a fucking tease,” Brian hisses. He gives a little gasp as John’s hand wraps around his cock.

“You like this,” John states confidently.

Brian feels a little surge of annoyance because it is true. He does like this. He is leaning towards John, needy, enjoying the feel of John’s calloused fingers on his skin. His cock is slathered with pre-come now, John’s thumb swipes across the tip and he gives a little groan of pleasure then feels furious with himself.

“You love this,” John tells him. 

“Fuck you,” Brian gasps as he comes.

John wordlessly wipes his hand on the front of Brian’s shirt, trailing his fingers down the material. He ignores Brian’s spluttered outrage and leaves without saying anything further. 

Brian slumps against the shelf at his back, his bottom coming to rest on the edge of one of the shelves. A box lid gives way under his weight and he hears a crackle and then feels moisture at his rear. Weary investigation reveals that he has sat on a box of little miniature milk cartons and now his trousers have a wet milk stain at his bum.

This outfit is ruined and it is all John’s fault.

Brian helps himself to teabags, un-crushed milk cartons and other supplies from the cupboard. Under ordinary circumstances he would regard this as stealing and be horrified but surely this cupboard should be locked. If the staff had locked this cupboard then his encounter with John would not have happened.

It is the fault of both John and whoever forgot to lock the cupboard. 

__________ 

Relations remain strained in the studio. They are still not talking to each other. A new level of embarrassment has been welded on to the already awkward atmosphere between them for Brian. He can’t tell what John is thinking. Not that he cares, of course.

Even if they are out together Brian has been careful not to spend time alone with John. He can’t trust himself. He does not examine in any detail what he cannot trust himself not to do.

So it is some weeks later before they find themselves thrown together – once more in a car heading back to the hotel after Roger and Freddie have gone on elsewhere. Brian steals little glances at John. John is looking fixedly out of the window, his face taking on an orange tinge each time the car passes underneath a street lamp.

They are not talking and this persists until they leave the elevator on their floor. This time Brian pins John up against the wall and kisses him. 

John’s hand roughly grabs Brian’s hair and pulls him back into another kiss as he starts to back away. “Greedy,” John notes when they part. Brian thinks indignantly that he could say the same about John.

Brian runs his thumb along John’s cheekbone. “You want me,” he states. He thinks he sounds confident although he isn’t actually sure.

“In your dreams,” John retorts. His fingers wrap around Brian’s wrist and Brian finds himself being towed to John’s room. 

He is glad the cupboard doesn’t seem to be featuring in this encounter. 

John gives him a little push towards the bed once they reach the room. “Strip,” he commands. 

“I don’t have to do as you say,” Brian bristles.

“Strip,” John repeats. He is already unbuttoning his own shirt.

Brian isn’t sure what this is or what he is doing or if it is wise but he also starts to unbutton his shirt. He slides his feet out of his clogs and wriggles out of his jeans. Once he is naked he feels a little self-conscious and folds his arms around himself.

“Get on the bed on all fours,” John instructs him. He is also naked now. He vanishes into the bathroom and returns with condoms and lube. “Start getting ready for me,” he orders Brian. 

“And you think I’m bossy,” Brian mutters. 

“You want this,” John states. 

Brian hates that he is correct. He reaches behind and starts to work himself open. “I don’t see why I have to do all the work,” he growls. 

“So fucking lazy,” John shakes his head, “I’ll be doing plenty. I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t need to go outside to see stars.”

“Promises, promises,” Brian mocks although he feels a little shiver of anticipation. 

__________ 

John crawls on to the bed behind Brian. He presses a kiss to Brian’s shoulder. Brian’s skin feels smooth and warm. John lets his teeth nip gently at Brian’s earlobe and Brian shudders and groans. “Good things happen to those who obey,” John murmurs.

“Get on with it,” Brian replies testily. 

“Patience is a virtue,” John tells him. “Be nice,” he adds, “Or I might send you back to your room as you are.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Brian growls.

“Are you willing to take the risk?” John asks, “Are you ready for me?” he adds without waiting for an answer. 

“Yes,” Brian replies impatiently. 

“Such an eager little slut,” John notes. He places his hands on Brian’s bony hips and eases inside him. 

When Brian urges him to move faster John deliberately maintains a slower pace, calculating that this will madden Brian. “You’re such a fucking tease,” Brian gasps.

“Now, now,” John pants. “You are not in charge here,” he notes, punctuating each word with a thrust angled to hit Brian’s prostate. Brian rewards him with a needy mewling sound. John relents a little and picks up the pace. His fingers curl around Brian’s hard weeping cock and he runs his thumb over the top vaguely recalling that Brian had liked that when they were in the cupboard.

Brian makes incoherent noises. John gathers he is not going to last much longer. He pumps his hand up and down Brian’s cock and Brian makes a filthy moaning sound. John throws his head back and comes so hard his vision blurs. Brian comes seconds later.

John had considered kicking Brian out of the room while naked but now he knows he cannot do that. He feels slightly ashamed of earlier John who had contemplated such an act. Brian is still insufferable, though. “You needn’t think you’re using my hot water to clean up.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Brian snaps, wobbling off the bed and starting to haul on his clothes.

John follows him to the door and rests his hand very briefly on Brian’s arm as he leaves. “See you tomorrow then.”

Brian hesitates as if he is about to say something then nods and departs.


End file.
